shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosie
|last_appearance= |creator(s)=James Mason |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Nicola Stapleton |other_voice_actors= |name=Rosie |title= |nickname(s)=Rosie the Little Purple Engine |gender=Female |country=*Island of Sodor *England *United States |affiliation=North Western Railway |relative(s)= |basis=SR USA Class |arrived_in_shopville= |visited_shopville= }} Rosie is a lively little tank engine who idolises Thomas, which sometimes bothers him. She works as both a shunting engine and a mixed traffic engine. She used to work mainly at the Knapford Shunting Yards, but is now based at Vicarstown. Personality Rosie is a friendly, respectful and helpful tank engine who likes Thomas very much. She and Thomas like to have fun and also like to help each other when they are working. Rosie can be described as a feisty, energetic and free-spirited tomboy who is not afraid to do hard work. She loves to race just as much as she loves to be really useful, and is very eager to prove her worth, as evidenced by her wanting to help Thomas deliver Alice's birthday presents, or even attempting to pull a special train on her own. From Series 21 onwards, Rosie appears to have become more levelheaded and mature, serving as a voice of reason to James' arrogance. She also stands no nonsense for teasing or rudeness, although she does have a good sense of humour and likes a friendly joke. Rosie still manages a friendly relationship with Thomas, though at times he can unintentionally worry, annoy, or even embarrass her. Technical Details Basis Rosie is based on an SR USA Class 0-6-0T. Originally classified as the USATC S100 Class and designed for shunting duties in Europe during the Second World War, after the war ended, fifteen of these engines were sold to the Southern Railway, who modified them for use as dockyard shunters at Southampton. There, they worked alongside the LB&SCR E2s (Thomas’ class). Both classes were replaced by BR Class 07 diesels (Salty's class) in 1962, though members of the class remained in service on departmental duties until 1966. Four members of this class are preserved in the UK, including one at the Bluebell Railway and several more exist in various conditions throughout the world. In addition, several Yugoslavian-built copies of the S100 design also exist, including two that have been imported into the UK and modified to represent USA Class members. RosieBasis.jpg|Rosie's basis Livery From her debut up until The Great Race, Rosie was painted lavender with light grey tank panels, red lining and gold boiler bands. Her wheels were red with light grey wheel rims. Starting from the twenty-first series onwards, Rosie is painted cherry red with dark raspberry tank panels, gold boiler bands and light grey lining. She has gold lining above her wheels and around her ladder. Rosie has the letters "NWR" written on her tank panels in light grey and the number "37" in light grey under her cab windows. She still retains her original red buffer beams and wheels with light grey wheel rims however. Appearances in Marsha Mello's Adventures *Chucklesome Trucks (cameo) Voice Actors *Nicola Stapleton (UK/US) *Hisayo Mochizuki (Japan) *Natascha Pavia (Germany) *Micaela Incitti (Italy) *Aleksandra Radwan (Poland) *Talya Barkay (Israel) *Hanna Mönkäre (Finland) *Lena Meieran (Norway) *Mildred Barrera (Latin America) *Blanche Ravalec (France and French-speaking Canada) *María Rubio (Spain) *Vina Papadopoulou (Greece) Trivia *Rosie is the first engine of several things: **The first engine of an American class introduced in the television series and the second such engine (after Stanley) introduced in the franchise overall. **The first engine in the television series to have their debut livery changed permanently and the second character in the television series overall, the first being S.C. Ruffey. **The first engine in the television series to receive a number who did not already have one. **The first engine in the television series to be lettered for the North Western Railway. She is the second in the franchise overall after Emma. *Rosie's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. Sometime in 2017, a part of her siderod had broken off. *In Red for Rosie, one illustration incorrectly depicts her with a tender. *A magazine fact file states that she works on Thomas' Branch Line, although she is yet to be seen doing so in the television series. *Most merchandise lines depicted Rosie without the lip gloss and blush that she had worn prior to the twenty-first series. *Since her debut, Rosie has appeared in every series and special except The Adventure Begins, which was set before she arrived on the railway and the twentieth series, possibly due to her model being reworked for the twenty-first series and Journey Beyond Sodor. *Due to loads of fanmail asking for more Rosie, she was overhauled taking four months. The production team decided to completely rebuild her from scratch. *In the twenty-first series, Rosie was given the number 37, this is a reference to her being the thirty-seventh standard gauge engine to be introduced in the television series. *According to SiF, Rosie was intended to have at least one other episode in the twenty-first series. This episode, along with seven others, were cancelled to make way for production of the twenty-second series. *According to another tweet from SiF, other liveries considered for Rosie when she was updated for the twenty-first series, including blue and green. However, these were eventually rejected in favour of the red livery. *The My First Thomas & Friends' Railway Pals variant of Rosie was the first piece of merchandise to introduce her in her new red livery. *Since her recolour, most merchandise ranges give Rosie cherry red wheels, although her wheels still retain their original red colour. *Rosie's happy face mask was now currently owned by Twitter user IssacM6991. Category:Marsha Mello's Adventures Characters